Ce fut romantique
by NeuviemeCiel
Summary: Je voulais que tu saches, ce que tu m'as dit ce fut romantique à ta façon. Je fermes les yeux et je te revois encore.


_Disclaimer_ : Ô grands dieux, croyez que rien ne m'appartiens et que je mériterais d'être flageller pour mes actes. Pardonnez-moi.  
Sérieusement, les faits énoncés ci-dessous représente uniquement mes opinons et sont nullement associés avec Masashi Kishimoto ou aucun autres propriétaires ou actionnaires de la série _NARUTO_ de quelles façons que ce soit.

_Avertissements_ : Mention non-explicite de sexualité et apparente nudité.  
Licence poétique ?  
Oui, vous avez bien cliquez sur un _SasuKarin_, même si ce n'est pas tellement claire.  
Faites confiance au chauffeur; bonne lecture.

* * *

**Ce fut romantique**

**SasuKarin : Sombres Espoirs**

L'air frais de la nuit entrait dans la pièce par la fenêtre que tu avais ouverte. Ta silhouette se découpait en ombre chinoise dans la lumière des néons de la ville. Et moi, allongée dans le lit, sans couverture ni vêtements puisque tu avais tout balancé sur le sol.

Je ne regrettais rien et je regrattais tout à la fois. Nous avions, tous les deux, mis derrière nous l'enfance et l'innocence un peu plus tôt cette nuit-là. J'osais espérer que c'était pour le mieux, pour nous deux. Pourtant, ton attitude n'était rien pour aider mes espoirs. J'aurai dû m'en douter ou alors je m'en doutais mais l'amour que je m'entêtais à te porter m'aveuglais.

J'aurai aimé que tu restes près de moi et que tu me sers tout contre toi. Pas qu'aussitôt ta respiration calmée, tu te lèves pour regarder les fêtards et les soulards en bas dans la rue. J'avais obtenu ce que j'avais toujours voulu de toi et ce n'était certainement pas ce que je voulais, plus maintenant, pas vraiment.

J'étais épuisée et je voulais simplement dormir m'évader au Pays des Songes. J'en étais pourtant incapable, j'attendais que tu ais fini de faire le ménage dans tes pensées. J'étais consciente du fait que tout ça avait été difficile pour toi, que beaucoup trop de choses avaient changées, beaucoup trop rapidement. Que j'avais été une évasion et que tout comme moi, tu ne regrattais rien et tout à la fois.

Je t'entendis soupirer longuement, j'attendais que tu reviennes enfin vers moi mais tu n'en fis rien. La porte d'une boîte de nuit s'ouvrit, laissant la musique envahir la rue et la chambre pour quelques secondes. Des gens venaient d'en sortir, je les entendais rire et crier. J'imaginais ton regard les suivant alors qu'ils marchaient insouciamment dans la rue.

Ces personnes avaient probablement notre âge, peut-être plus vieilles mais certainement pas plus jeunes. Eux si négligents et heureux et nous trop mature et trop brisés. C'est ce que tu ressentais à ce moment et ce n'était que trop vrai.

Je m'assis, balançant mes pieds en bas du lit, trouvant par hasard ta chemise sur le sol. Je ne pouvais plus me permettre de te laisser souffrir seul et en silence alors que j'étais là pour toi.

Je m'enveloppai dans ta chemise et marchai vers toi. Tu pris la main que je te tendis sans me regarder, ton pouce caressant inconsciemment le dos de ma main. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, tout n'était pas perdu pour nous.

– Viens dormir avec moi, t'implorais-je.

Tes yeux se tournèrent enfin vers moi, le noir de ton iris semblait d'être adoucît en un gris ombreux et profond. Ça t'allait bien, te rendait plus humain, plus tendre, plus vrai mais je savais que je n'aurai pas la chance de revoir un tel regard de ci-tôt.

Ton visage toujours comme du marbre, impossible de dire ce que tu pensais en vérité. Tu tiras délicatement sur ma main jusqu'à ce que j'aie compris ce que tu voulais. Je me posai près de toi au bord de la fenêtre, fermant ma chemise, portant toujours ton odeur, pour empêcher les passants d'apercevoir ma poitrine.

Ton regard retourna vers la rue et je le suivis. Même si l'on entendait à peine la musique depuis notre chambre, on pouvait très bien apercevoir les jeunes qui s'entassaient sur la piste de danse des clubs dotés de vitrines.

Nous ne serons jamais comme eux, le destin en avait décidé autrement pour nous et la mélancolie émanant de toi me disais que tu le souhaitais : être comme eux, irréfléchi, une coquille vide.

Les instants précédents m'avaient engourdi à la réalité. J'avais accepté la situation dans laquelle je m'étais retrouvée beaucoup plus facilement que toi. Le retour dans la vie réelle devait te déchirer une nouvelle fois, bien plus que moi.

– Sasuke...

– Je sais.

Ces simplement mots me soulagèrent grandement. Je n'étais pas certaine si tu avais réellement conscience de ce que je voulais vraiment te dire mais c'était rassurant. Rassurent de savoir que tu n'avais pas la moindre intension de te laisser aller à sombrer.

Je serrai ta main dans les miennes, peut-être un peu trop fort. J'avais envie que tu saches que j'étais là pour toi, que jamais je ne t'abandonnerai, que je savais comment tu te sentais, que j'étais tout comme toi perdu dans ce monde fait de décombres.

Je voulais te soutenir et donner tout mon être à cette cause. Je voulais n'être qu'un avec toi, encore une fois, et mon cœur voulait quitter ma poitrine pour rejoindre le tien. J'avais mal tant je t'aimais, tant je t'aime, j'avais mal à en mourir et tout ça pour toi.

Tu semblas le comprendre puisque tu fermas la fenêtre et que, sans rien dire, tu m'entrainas vers le lit, mes mains serrant toujours la tienne. Tu t'arrêtas en chemin, le temps d'un pas, de ramasser une couverture sur le sol au passage.

Ton visage s'approcha du mien, mes mains relâchant la tienne et tombant lourdement de chaque coté de mon corps. Tu me retiras ta chemise, tes mains sur ma peau me faisant frissonner. Tu m'embrassas doucement, ta main reposant imperceptiblement sur la peau marquée de mon épaule, tellement que j'eus du mal à croire que cela venait réellement de toi.

Ce simple baiser qui ne dura que quelques instants m'appris qu'il restait encore bien des cotés de toi que je ne connaissais pas mais aussi que je voulais les découvrir, un à un, lentement. Cette perspective d'un nouveau toi me laissait entrevoir un meilleur futur pour nous deux et peut-être, aussi, une nouvelle moi.

Et quand nous nous étendîmes, serrer l'un contre l'autre, ton visage enfoui dans ma chevelure rouge, tes bras s'enroulant autour de moi, je sus que tous les espoirs étaient permis.


End file.
